Current atomizer used in electronic cigarette generally uses absorbent cotton fixed on an atomizing seat. A heating wire is located in the absorbent cotton to heat tobacco flavored liquid. The electronic line of the heating wire needs to be welded to corresponding electrode. The current atomizer used in electronic cigarette has at least the following problems: the sealing of the atomizing seat for tobacco flavored liquid is not tight or balanced; the assembly of the atomizing device and the absorbent cotton is inconvenient; the operation of the heating wire is complicated, which easily makes welding poor, thus makes the atomizer out of work; welding residue is harmful to people.